


Pondering

by Throughthebarbedwire



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: I love me some emotional angst on a cliffside, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throughthebarbedwire/pseuds/Throughthebarbedwire
Summary: Ava needs some time to think and runs.(This is short and I have not written in YEARS, it also maybe is for wayhaven week but I am impatient)
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain
Kudos: 8





	Pondering

The light just reached the floor of the forest through the leaves. The detective breathed in the earthy smell of dirt right after a rain, realizing the day had begun. As they got up from their seat on a fallen log they glanced back at the warehouse wondering if anything would be the same. After talking with Ava all through the night, revealing emotions, connecting, touching, tasting, she had left. The detective knew she had not had that kind of connection in nearly a millennium, but they never thought she would leave. 

A breath. The tickle of a finger exploring down a spine. A set of eye catching her own. Tears and a smile.

Ava took a lungful of air in. Gazing out over the water, she did not know how far away she was. There was not a building in sight. The only noise being the crashing of waves and the rustle of long grasses in the breeze. From atop the cliffside she could push away the long endurance of never ending time and immortality. She could let all the emotions rush away with the tide and blow away with the wind. She had not felt this surge of longing in such a long time. She kept it at bay for so long, knowing the possible rollercoaster of finding and losing would be so small in comparison to the existence of a vampire. How, in so little time had the detective broken down those barriers? Maybe they had already been crumbling. The unit, her unit, had found their way into her heart, she cared. But she knew they were not likely to disappear anytime soon. This detective though, they were fragile, they had not seen the bloodshed and destruction she had seen, and been a part of. She sighed. They had felt loss, felt pain, and still kept going just as she had. Was this human really different? They were in her heart already, she could not carve them out. They were part of her team. Their stubborn attitude, their humor, their ability to care so deeply for their town, their home. Her home was Unit Bravo, and now the detective was a part of that too. Realizing the sun was glancing over the waves, continuing its never ending orbit, Ava decided to head home, to her team, to the detective, to Wayhaven. Perhaps her time with the detective would end, but the feeling, the love, she holds for them may never.


End file.
